


欲谷 09

by SapphireLouvre



Category: Mamamoo, moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLouvre/pseuds/SapphireLouvre
Kudos: 9





	欲谷 09

“我爱你，微不足道的爱你。”  
早晨的阳光有丝刺眼，将金容仙从睡梦中唤醒。  
下意识惊奇，想看一眼手机，屏幕显示没有新消息。  
她显然习惯了恶糟透的日子，父亲是个讨债鬼，永无天日跟在身后追债令她窒息，不敢相信以后能在这个家有个安处的定所，迎接新生活吗。  
还是算了吧，紧握的期待会落空，早就殒落的灰色碎片不适合公主粉房间，她自嘲道。  
一翻身看到一个新盒子在另一个枕头旁边，她打开看是一部新手机。  
房间门被敲响，文星伊穿了个工字背心没等金容仙下床就闯了进来。  
“会用吗”  
文星伊看到金容仙捂着胸口那坨被子坐在床上，头发散乱。  
“不.. 不会….”  
“先把旧手机给我，放我这“  
“为什么..0.0”  
“你还想跟你那个劣质父亲联系吗“  
“还是不想听我话？“  
金容仙递给她旧手机后，文星伊坐在她床边帮她设置手机。  
通讯录联系人很少，只有妈妈，爸爸，奶奶三个联系人。  
文星伊设置好后，播了自己的电话递给她，随后又是一言不发捣鼓了一些东西。  
金容仙就这样看着她，睫毛一上一下地扇动，像精灵翅膀。  
“我查了你的学习档案，社保，银行信息等等“  
“你学习能力不差，明天早上8点去这个公司上班。“  
“我……“  
“你别误会，奶奶让我帮你的“  
奶奶昨晚离开金容仙房间后就叫文星伊帮金容仙找一份能适应的工作，奶奶知道以容仙的自尊心不会平白无故接受恩惠，她一定会自己找点工作干，但与其又是去和社会人类接触打杂工，不如找一份能让奶奶安心的工作，她本意是想让金容仙进总公司工作。  
文星伊没有安排金容仙进家里的总公司，找了个排名第三的分公司，从基地做起，也有眼线看着她，规模跟同商圈比大很多，很多人想进来也需要头破血流的努力，毕竟奶奶是个心软老人家，让她住进来文星伊也是默许的，但不同姓，没有血缘关系就代表不是一家人，更何况，这是个商业巨头家族。  
文星伊回到房间后坐在墙边吸了几根烟，看着两个旧手机，她想起她和李知恩都是高中生的时候，她帮她设置手机的场景，还擅自改了个很亲密的备注，李知恩追着文星伊跑了大半个操场，最后在树荫下偷偷牵手拥抱。  
她捏紧空烟盒，“你还能回来就好了“  
“010-3366-8980”  
“010-3366-8980”  
..  
金容仙在房间念着文星伊的手机号，心情有些好。  
奶奶白天亲自教金容仙插花和沏茶，金容仙学的很快，如果不是生在这个家庭，哪怕贫穷都不会拖如此优秀的人的后腿。  
金容仙轻轻拿捏红木制成的木勺舀上茶叶放进盖碗里，两缕细丝垂在脸庞，蒸汽携带着的茶香浓郁周围，沸水反复相切，而后倒入小茶具中。  
奶奶在旁边看着金容仙第一次就能把沏茶“玩转”的如此巧妙，妙龄少女被醇香茶气淹埋，不禁大趣儿：“你真的对文星伊没感觉吗？”  
“奶奶！！“  
“你怎么又说这么奇怪的话！“  
金容仙没拿稳茶夹，掉到瓷壶里。  
奶奶捧腹大笑，看到孙女这么可爱的样子，又打趣道：  
“你觉得咱们家星伊帅不“  
“帅啊“  
“当然帅“  
“你是omega对吧“  
“是啊奶奶，你又想说什么啦！！“  
“星伊是alpha啊“  
“…………”  
“alpha也可以找alpha，beta“  
“我可没说让alpha找omega哦，你在想什么呢“  
“………”  
“奶奶！！“  
“你又拿我打趣“  
文星伊回来和她们俩吃晚饭时，没看懂奶奶“邪恶”的笑容  
奶奶一会看看金容仙，一会又转头看向文星伊。  
搞得好像她俩脸上有东西一样，金容仙想起下午的对话当然知道奶奶在笑什么了，她脸又红成了红番茄，夹了颗豆子，半天都夹不上来，脸颊墩墩，索性放弃改夹了旁边的紫菜。  
“星伊，明天公司有什么安排。“  
奶奶问道  
“明天会很忙。“  
文星伊知道怕是奶奶又让她陪金容仙。  
“那你别忙了，去送容仙明天上班。“  
“不。“  
文星伊夹了一块煎烤三文鱼，用新鲜柠檬淋汁在上面。  
“那我直接安排容仙去你眼皮子的下上班。“  
“凭什么？“  
她有一点生气了，柠檬皮被她紧攥在手里。  
紫菜在口中有些发干，金容仙在这冰点的时刻屏住呼吸，连水都不敢喝。  
文星伊躺在床上侧立难安，难以入眠，她脑海中和李知恩青春时代的记忆再次被唤醒。  
心情更加毛躁不安，拨通一段没有备注的电话。  
“洗完澡到我房间来。“  
嘟嘟嘟  
“010………3366 8980”  
接近午夜了，她猜到接下来会发生什么..  
她除了这副身子，没有什么能还文星伊的东西。  
原则抵不过她乐意，再卑谦不过的暗恋。  
而文星伊看上的也只是她像李知恩。  
文星伊命令她平日里必须用她给的沐浴露这个香草味道的牌子，她觉得文星伊大概是很喜欢香草味吧，很满意搓出丰富的泡沫涂打在自己素姿如花的肌肤上。  
“星伊会喜欢的。”  
她如水一般清透柔和，最是那一回首的妩媚。  
头发没有完全干透，发梢湿润。  
站在门口，紧张地指甲盖嵌进肉里，眼神无处安放。  
像是对方拥有了一件专属的礼物，想再拆开看看。  
她被文星伊粗暴地推到墙上乱吻起，被束缚进两臂里，伏特加的烈意覆盖了带有淡淡烟味的舌，哪怕一丝酒精，也能浸透金容仙悸动的神经。  
她被她吻地全身发麻，有些站不稳，渐渐也会学着回应文星伊，和对方的舌头打碰面。  
她感受到金容仙双腿有些发抖，真碍事。  
直接架起她让她坐到了桌子上。  
当文星伊的鼻息和温热气喘拍打在金容仙耳根旁时，她发现这里是她最敏感的地方，只要碰这里她就能湿一大片。  
她故意专攻这里，  
“搂着我“  
随后情欲被彻底激起，弹出的东西有力粗长。  
当她摸她后腰那块位置时也会较敏感，只不过没有那么明显，她记得李知恩最喜欢她摸这里，反应和金容仙耳根敏感处一样。  
她对金容仙命令道  
“我摸这里的时候，你要叫。“  
文星伊的左手在后腰处顺着尾椎骨深窝处滑动  
“啊…啊………“  
棍伤还会有很强烈的酸痛感，再加过上略轻抚般的快感，电流在身体里啃咬。  
金容仙乖乖听文星伊照做一切，她以为她会喜欢自己。  
在文星伊耳朵里是溺晕她意识的旧唱片。  
“再释放点信息素“  
右手握住肉棒套弄了两下后，插入潮湿不堪的花蕊，随后捏住金容仙后脖子，要求她再放点信息素麻痹自己。  
声音，面容，都，可以替比。  
拾忆旧唱片，是不是会暂停在那个定格的以前。  
她闭上眼睛不看被她疯狂顶弄的人，就当李知恩回来了。


End file.
